Manis
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: —adalah kata yang diucapkan Lukas Bondevik saat melihat Lily Zwingli./ hetagakuen-setting/ ficlet.


**A/N: **Sebenarnya saya fans SwissLiech, tapi belakangan entah kenapa jadi suka crack NorLiech, setelah liat doujin pendek NorLiech di pixiv. Manis aja gitu liat cowo cool stoic sama cewe pemalu pendiam :D

**Disclaimer:** All Hetalia Series selalu milik Hidekaz Himaruya, tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan. Doujin NorLiech tanpa judul di pixiv milik id:509592 yang menginspirasi fic ini pun, bukan milikku.

**Warning: **ficlet, heta gakuen setting, crack, human name.

**Summary: **Manis—adalah kata yang diucapkan Lukas Bondevik saat melihat Lily Zwingli.

* * *

><p><strong>Manis<strong>

_~ketika kesan menyenangkan hinggap di hatimu~_

_._

_terinspirasi dari doujin norliech tak berjudul yang saya temukan, oleh artist dengan id:__ 509592__ di __pixiv_

[adaptasi fanfic dan gubahan seperlunya oleh saya]

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kakak?<em>

"Hei, Lily. Adakah tempat yang ingin kaukunjungi?" tanya Elizaveta saat berakhirnya jam sekolah.

Di sebelahnya, ada Lily dan Bella yang menemani. Ketiga gadis itu memang yang terbilang paling dekat di kelas Eropa—minus Yekaterina yang kerap terlihat dengan siswa-siswi dari benua lain, juga minus Natalia—yang kerap membuntuti kakak laki-laki tersayangnya. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik mengerjakan tugas maupun di luar itu.

"Ah! Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Ayo, kita ke sana saja!"

Lily Zwingli tidak terlalu memerhatikan ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Bukan cuek, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghiraukan antusiasme Elizaveta dan Bella.

_Aku merasa, orang itu terus-terusan menatapku dari tadi._

Lily Zwingli menangkap atensi seorang pemuda yang rupanya salah satu dari geng Nordik, sedari tadi mata biru pemuda itu tak lepas memerhatikannya. Membuat gadis itu merasa kikuk dan bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang salah sehingga terus-terusan ditatap seperti itu.

"Emil! Ayo kita pergi ke sana, pasti seru!"

Suara berisik Mathias Kohler yang berdiri di samping pemuda Norwegia, rupanya tetap tidak menghentikan perhatiannya kepada sang gadis berpita biru.

_A-apa?! Dia menuju kemari. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?_

"Lukas!" teriak Mathias, "hei, kau mau kemana?"

Jantung Lily semakin berdetak kencang ketika pemuda Norwegia itu benar-benar menghampirinya. Manik _sapphire-blue _bertemu dengan hijau _emerald._

"Manis," ucapnya dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. Membuat Lily terlihat kebingungan karenanya. Mathias dan Emil yang menyusul langkah kakaknya itu, hanya mampu tertegun mendengar ucapan Lukas barusan.

Detik berikutnya, tak ada kata apapun lagi yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda berjepit salib Nordik itu, membuat rona merah perlahan muncul secara samar di wajah Lily.

Mathias kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Kau kenapa, Lukas? Tiba-tiba menggoda seorang gadis seperti ini? Ahahaha."

Dengan wajah datar, pemuda itu tanpa disangka menunjuk gantungan kunci kelinci yang menggantung di tas gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya—mencoba mencari alasan guna menutupi maksud sebenarnya.

_Ternyata aku salah sangka, Kakak._

"Kalau kau suka, aku tidak keberatan memberikannya padamu, Mr. Bondevik."

Lily sudah bermaksud melepas gantungan kuncinya. Namun, sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Lukas dingin—seperti biasa. Mathias dan Emil saling melempar pandangan, sementara Elizaveta dan Bella juga sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Oh, begitu..."

Lily tertunduk dan merasa tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya, merasa bingung harus berkata maupun berbuat apa. Terlebih, pemuda yang di depannya adalah Lukas Bondevik, pemuda dari geng Nordik yang terkenal dengan tampang dingin dan irit bicaranya itu—seolah ada aura intimidasi tersendiri. Seketika, ia berharap tiba-tiba kakaknya—Vash akan muncul. Namun, sayangnya Lily ingat bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalnya berlatih di klub menembak.

Mathias rupanya lebih peka melihat perubahan ekspresi Lily. "Hei, Lukas. Lihat apa yang kaukatakan."

Si pemuda berjepit rambut itu kemudian mengambil satu langkah ke depan, tangannya menyentuh dagu Lily dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau, manis... Ms. Zwingli."

_Sapphire-blue _kembali bertemu dengan hijau _emerald._ Membuat wajah Lily memerah seketika.

"Te-terima kasih."

_Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kakak?_

Selanjutnya, Lukas berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Lily yang masih dalam posisi tertegun. Tak ayal, Elizaveta dan Bella langsung merangkul pundak gadis itu—meledeknya.

"Lukas Bondevik, ya? Hmm... lumayan, lho!" ucap Bella sambil mengendikkan mata kepada sahabatnya itu.

Elizaveta tak kalah hebohnya. "Walau dia sedingin es, pasti kau bisa meluluhkannya, Lily!"

Sementara, Mathias dan Emil yang telah menyusul langkah Lukas sama-sama terkekeh dengan tindakan pemuda itu. Emil merasa kakaknya mungkin telah salah makan, sementara Mathias...

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Lukas? Menggodanya seperti itu. Kau tahu, 'kan? Dia adik Vash Zwingli, anggota terbaik klub menembak. Kalau kau macam-macam dengan adiknya, bisa-bisa dia mengarahkan senapannya padamu."

Langkah Lukas terhenti dan menjawab dengan nada datar. "Aku tidak macam-macam, hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Mendengarnya, Mathias malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak menyangka pemuda _stoic _sepertimu, ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga."

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala si pemuda Denmark.

.

.

Mungkin, Lukas memang dingin, jutek, _stoic_, pemuda es, atau apapun istilah yang memiliki maksud serupa. Namun, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ada sebuah kesan yang menyenangkan hinggap di hatinya ketika melihat Lily Zwingli—perasaan manis.

Dan, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dua hari kemudian Lukas telah berhasil mendapatkan _e-mail_ Lily.

**.**

**.**

**[selesai]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya, tidak persis sama seperti doujin itu. Ada bagian yang kutambahkan, terutama di _ending._ Terima kasih telah membaca, ngga bisa nulis banyak-banyak karena masih kena WB (u_u)

Jika, ada yang tahu judul doujinnya silakan kasih tahu saya, biar saya cantumkan di _credit_.

Review?


End file.
